Wicked Games
by buns1974
Summary: Nico plays some wicked games with Dani.


Nico decides to play a wicked game after Dani says he can't get her to moan his name! I thought of this while I was listening to this song by Chris Isaak. This is a sexy little one shot with Nico and Dani! Okay it's SMUT so be warned. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked Games by Chris Issak<strong>

**The world was on fire  
>No one could save me but you.<br>Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
>I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you<br>And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you **

She's breathtaking was all you could think as you watch her splayed across your bed skin flushed, eyes alight with desire wearing nothing but a smile. Body trembling with a passion so sweet it makes you hard just thinking about it. Thinking about that passionately, luscious body and how it's all yours. Not Matt's. Not JD's. And certainly not her idiot ex husband Ray's. No it's all yours. And today's game is about showing her just how much she belongs to me. You have never been possessive man until Dani came into your life. Hell you shared Gabriele with her husband and all the other men she slept with for years and never batted an eye. But the thought of sharing Dani with anyone makes you want kill something.

Shaking off these dark thoughts, slowly I walk towards her like a predator zeroing in on his prey. She looks up, notices the bowl of ice your hands, eyes widening but still not backing down, she gives you a smile and raises her chin silently issuing you a challenge that you easily accept. All you can think is let the games begin.

Placing the ice on the nightstand, I tug my robe open watching her eyes widen with desire as but she bites her lip to keep from moaning. She's still being stubborn in her refusal to moan but soon that will change. Soon she will be moaning my name and begging me for more.  
><strong><br>No, I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>No, I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>With you  
>With you<strong>

Kneeling on the bed next to her brushing my knuckles against her nipple causing her to arch against my hand still refusing to moan, I reach my left hand towards the bowl of ice and place a piece in my mouth, leaning down I cover her left breast. She grabs my head holding me to her, the heat of my mouth plus the chill of the ice has her trembling with desire and she still refuses to give me what I want. She refuses to release the moan that she holds inside. The moan that's mine and mine alone. Releasing her nipple I look up and notice her staring at me with such longing, lust and passion but still refusing to give in which makes me want her even more. The more she resists the hotter she will be, for when she finally caves, and make no mistake she will cave but the rewards will be worth the loss to us both.

**What a wicked game you play  
>To make me feel this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To let me dream of you<br>What a wicked thing to say  
>You never felt this way<br>What a wicked thing to do  
>To make me dream of you<br>v And I don't wanna fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<br>And I don't want to fall in love  
>[This love is only gonna break your heart] <strong>

Taking another piece of ice, instead of placing the ice in my mouth I place it directly on her nipple which causes her to cry out but not moan, and I will settle for nothing less than her moaning my name. The ice makes her already hard nipple even harder as it melts, turning to liquid and since I'm thirsty I lean down licking a path towards her belly button that the ice has created. She's biting her lip, arching up silently begging for more if the tenseness of her body is any indication, but continues to stubbornly refuse to give me what I want.

Grabbing yet another piece of ice I decide to take this game up another notch, laying on the bed next to her I watch her watching me, anticipating my next move, she smirks and raises an eyebrow, challenging me yet again and I love it. She's always challenging me in ways that are irritating, frustrating and in this instance sexy as hell. Kissing my way down her body, I take my arms and spread her thighs, leaning down I nuzzle her which causes her to buck up nearly unseating me from my prize. But I will not be denied this time. Placing my hands on her stomach holding her down, I place the ice on her clit and close my mouth over her and the ice sucking and licking like a man dying of thirst.

That's when I finally get what I want. She screams my name, legs locked around my head but I continue to lick, suck, and bite softly even as I feel her climax racking her body, causing her to moan louder, but I continue because I want everything she has to offer and then some. She will remember no other man but me. She will think of no other man but me. And she will definitely moan no other man's name but mine.

Feeling her slowly start to come down I make my way back up her body kissing, licking, biting, making her moan more until I reach her lips and kiss her hard, biting at her lips trying to devour her because I am so hot and hard. This kissing turns to a fight for control, dominance, and hunger that neither of us will be denied. She scrapes her fingernails down my back causing me to moan and shift entering her in one hard stroke. We both moan, holding still, savoring moment of finally being one, finally being joined in a way only a man and a woman can be. She raises her hips taking me deeper while tightening her heat around my manhood ripping a curse out of my throat it's so good, you thrust back into her hard making you both crazy with desire, and making you want to take her until you both pass out from the pleasure.

Her hands slide down your back grabbing your ass lifting her hips which snaps the chord that was already pulled to the breaking point when you started this game. You lose control and start thrusting faster and harder all the while kissing her passionately her hands still clutching your ass. You're both so out of control thrusting towards each other creating a rhythm as hold as time. Grabbing her legs you spread her thighs wide still thrusting hard into her heat which causes her to tense and scream your name as she orgasms yet again, but you are so out of control you continue to thrust into her heat like a man gone mad.

Leaning back over her you reach down and around grabbing her hips you suddenly flip the both of you until she is sitting astride you still thrusting into her heat. This new position has caused you to go even deeper into her heat. She leans down kissing you hungrily while you thrust up and into her with your hands on her hips, guiding her to ride you like her life depended on it. She rips her mouth from yours moaning your name, you lean up taking her nipple in your mouth biting it with your teeth and soothing it with your tongue.

She's keening and moaning my name as she grabs the headboard and rides me like no other woman I have ever been with has before. She slams down on my manhood and my eyes roll to the back of my head and I feel like I am about to black out. But now she's as merciless to me as I was to her. Feeling the familiar tingling in my spine and manhood I thrust up harder and harder taking her as she takes me. The orgasm hits us both at the same time causing me to scream her name as she screams mine, still thrusting into her as she collapses on top of me, I thrust one last time breathing hard as I wrap my arms around her completely spent.

Running my hands down her back, eyes closed I feel her watching me, yet I am content to let her watch until she calls my name. Slowly my eyes open and I notice what could only be described as a mischievous look in her eyes as she leans down and kisses me softly and says. "So I guess we can call it a draw," she replies. "Because I distinctly remember hearing you moan my name as well," she says with a smirk firmly planted on her face.

Sending her a glare which has caused grown men to literately quake in their boots merely brings forth a giggle from her. Sighing I respond. "If you remember doctor the game was never whether or not if I moaned but that you wouldn't, so technically I win," I say smirking as she squints at me. "Besides I think that in this case we both win, wouldn't you agree, I ask smiling at her.

She leans down and kisses me softly and nods as she replies. "Yes we both won but don't you forget you still moaned my name with equal vigor Nico," she says.

Rolling my eyes I pull the covers over us both refusing to give in just like she knew I would. Besides who knows maybe this could lead to other wicked games I think to myself as we both drift off to sleep content to be in each other's arms.**  
><strong>**  
>{World was on fire<br>No one could save me but you  
>Strange what desire will make foolish people do<br>I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
>I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you<strong>

**No I don't wanna fall in love**  
><strong>[This love is only gonna break your heart<strong>  
><strong>No I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><strong>[This love is only gonna break your heart]<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>  
><strong>With you<strong>

**Nobody loves no one**


End file.
